The present invention relates to a portable folding personal water craft mooring standoff apparatus for the temporary mooring of a personal water craft, in shallow water. More particularly, the apparatus comprises a two unit structure which allows a personal water craft to be secured in a fixed manner above the water's surface at a position adjacent a shoreline, to avoid contact between the shoreline and the craft. The apparatus uses the propulsion of the personal water craft to engage a mooring mechanism thereof.